vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Volnutt
|image = Image:RockVolnutt001.jpg |imagewidth = 175 |caption = Can I have an order of Blue Boy, with a side order of Derp? |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Blue Boy, Blue Kid, Blue Twerp... THERE'S A PATTERN HERE |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 15 Technically over 3,000 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Unknown |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Mega Man Legends |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = digtastic |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Luis }} Rock Volnutt is a Digger from the world of Terra, and the main character of the Mega Man Legends series. He's the adopted grandson of Professor Barrell Caskett and surrogate brother of Roll Caskett. He heeded the Call on January 8th, 2011. Tropes: Accidental Pervert, Arm Cannon, Expy, Ridiculously Human Robot, Swiss Army Appendage, Technical Pacifist Personality First and foremost, Rock is an explorer by nature. Having grown up as an admitted amnesiac, Rock has spent a good majority of his life without any memories of who he was or where he came from, and as such, he wants to know more about himself. To that extent, his inherent curiosity has become a large part of his life. However, his curiosity isn't limited to just his past. As much as Rock wants to learn more about himself, he simply just wants to learn in general. He wants to know more about the world he lives in, about the people that inhabit it, about the technology that fuels it, and about the treasures that are hidden within it. And it's because of this drive that he's so perfect for his job as a Digger. He's not in it for the money, or the fame... he's in it for the excitement and adventure. In addition to his curiosity though, Rock also has a noticeable heart of gold. Many times in the past, he's gone to multiple islands that he's never been to before, and ended up helping many of the inhabitants simply out of the kindness of his heart, despite having never met them prior. On Kattelox Island, he's ended up giving away a charitable donation to the hospital, helping them get the proper equipment to help a young handicapped girl be able to walk again. On Calbania Island, he's helped two young twins rescue their older sister from a notorious air pirate's fortress. And on Nino Island, he's helped defend the city from an assault led by that same air pirate's fleet of airships. So in addition to his heart of gold, Rock also has a strong sense of justice. Enough so that it's always a pretty safe bet to assume that if someone's in trouble, Rock isn't going to think twice before helping. Still, as much of a hero as this makes him, he doesn't see himself as such. He's humble, to a fault. Rather, he truly believes that anyone else would do the things he does if they had the power to do it. Meaning that according to him, he's not doing anything that anyone else wouldn't do if they could. This is only further enforced in his mind by the fact that his driving force aside from his curiosity is his adopted family and the friends he made throughout his journeys in the world of Terra. In short, he believes family and friends are all the reason someone needs to do the right thing. He's not without his flaws though. More often than not, he's a bit slow when it comes to picking up on things, and on some occasions, completely dense. Coupled with his tendency to become awkward during unusual situations, this usually makes him come off as incredibly naïve. Rock can also be quite socially inept at times, prone to stuttering and reluctance when faced with a situation he doesn't know how to react to. Nonetheless, Rock is the best example of the good that can exist within people, despite not being human himself. Canon History Early Years Rock is the adopted grandson of Professor Barrell Caskett, as well as Roll Casket's surrogate brother. He was found deep inside the Nino Island ruins by Barrell, in a section of the ruins which were supposedly forbidden. The semantics of how exactly he was found are unknown, but the only thing known for sure was the fact that he was found with a robotic monkey called Data, which only he could understand. Barrell decided to take the baby under his care, and later named him Rock Volnutt. From that point on, Rock was raised as Barrell's grandson and Roll's brother, the three of them developing a deep family bond that cannot be broken to this day. Once he was old enough however, Rock took the same steps as Barrell had when he was younger and embarked on the life of a digger, with Roll as his designated spotter. This became their zenny source, with Rock exploring ruins out in small unexplored islands, fighting reaverbots inside said ruins, and searching for refractors, with Roll helping him from the outside every step of the way. Kattelox Island It wasn't until Rock was fourteen that more of his mysterious past was revealed, if only a bit. Due to the fact that the power source for the Caskett's airship (The Flutter) had run out, they were forced to make a crash landing on Kattelox Island to be able to find the necessary materials to repair the airship. This is made only further complicated by the fact that the airship was also their home, so repairing it was essential. Unfortunately, before that could be done, Kattelox Island came under siege by the Bonne family pirates, who came to the island in search of something called the Mother Lode. What started as a simple task to find the materials to repair the airship turned into a treasure hunt to open the mysterious Main Gate in the island and find the Mother Lode before the pirates did. The Main Gate Once the Main Gate was opened, what waited inside was not the Mother Lode, but in fact, what appeared to be a robot of unknown design. In fact, it was somewhat similar to Rock in many aspects. The robot identified itself as Mega Man Juno, and classified itself as a third class bureaucrat unit. It also seemed to recognize Rock, identifying him as Mega Man Trigger, and referring to him as a first class purifier unit. However, with Rock having no memories of ever meeting someone like Juno, the encounter became strained. Once it was revealed that Juno planned to control the population of Kattelox Island by purifying the island of carbons through a satellite bombing known as the Carbon Purification Program though, Rock set his curiosity aside to stop Juno. It was obvious that despite whatever Juno had said, the meaning behind his words were that he planned to kill everyone on the island, something Rock couldn't in all good conscience allow. The battle between the two was close, with Juno using weapons and technology that Rock had never seen, but at the end, Juno was defeated. Unfortunately, Juno's backup data had been transferred over to the orbiting supercomputer network he identified as Eden, which meant that the Carbon Purification Program was still set to be activated, and that all the island's inhabitants would be dead if something wasn't done quick. Trigger and Data That was when Rock's robotic monkey Data entered the room and gave new voice commands to the system, effectively stopping the Purification and also deleting Juno's backup data from Eden. Data then revealed to Rock that the memories of his unknown past were actually contained inside the monkey. As it turned out, Data had actually been built by Rock in the past as a means to prevent his memories from being tampered with, while still keeping them safeguarded. Despite his curiosity though, Data refused to tell Rock about his past life, and simply promised him that when the time came, he would restore Rock's memories, and that all his questions would be answered. Forbidden Island It wasn't until some months later that Rock's past was brought up again. With the hopes of finding the Mother Lode in Kattelox Island dashed away, Roll had fallen into a deep depression, lacking any motivation to even look for the Mother Lode anymore. However, that all changed when the luxurious Sulphur-Bottom airship, built and owned by entrepreneur Verner Von Bluecher, was attacked in the middle of a press conference. The attacker however, was a mysterious woman who warned the people on the ship to not explore Forbidden Island, the only remaining landmark that had yet to be explored, and the only place left where the Mother Lode could be hiding. The disturbing part though, was the fact that the attacker had a striking resemblance to Roll's supposedly dead mother. However, with the Sulphur-Bottom now having crash-landed on Forbidden Island, and their grandfather being stuck inside the airship with Von Bluecher, Rock and Roll set out in the Flutter to try and find a way past the strong winds that blocked the island. Fortunately, they actually managed to get their hands on a dropship designed and built by an amnesiac they'd met, which was capable of resisting the strong winds that blocked the island, and descend straight into it. Keys to the Mother Lode Having successfully landed on the island, Rock wasted no time exploring it, trying to find the Sulphur-Bottom. Instead, he found more odd technology reminiscent of the kind he saw underneath Kattelox Island, as well as a naked girl being held in the arms of a strange man. At the same time, once the girl was found, the storms around the island stopped abruptly, and the Sulphur-Bottom was easily found. Once the ship was airborne, and all parties were inside the ship, the strange man revealed that they were in fact part of an ancient race, and only wanted to live peacefully in this time period they had awoken in. In exchange, they told Von Bluecher that the Mother Lode was genuinely real, and that to find it, four keys needed to be collected. Rock and Roll were the first to volunteer to look for the keys. Sera's Backstab The search took a tremendous amount of effort, but with the prospect of finally finding the Mother Lode, Rock and Roll managed to get all four keys safely to the Sulphur-Bottom. However, rather that discover where the Mother Lode was located, the entire party had been fooled, manipulated by the two ancients into gathering the four keys. And then they disappeared, taking the four keys with them. Out of necessity, the person who resembled Roll's mother returned, seeking out Rock and revealing herself to be Yuna, the Mother Unit of the planet Terra, their home. However, due to necessity, she possessed the body of Roll's mother, who she had found on Forbidden Island years ago. Afterward, she took the chance to tell Rock everything that he needed to know to confront the danger present: about the situation, about his past, and about the future. Memories of Elysium Long ago, before Rock was discovered in the Nino Island ruins, he was known as Mega Man Trigger. Back then, he was designed to be a first class purifier unit, created on a synthetic planet known as Elysium; free of wars, disease, hunger, and death. However, Elysium also housed something known as the Master System, whose purpose was to watch over and govern both the carbons down in Terra and the units in Elysium. His job as a purifier unit was to eliminate any units that threatened the Master System, which were labeled as aberrant units. Along with that however, Trigger also served as the Master's special assistant. In Elysium, the Master was known to be the only true human alive, having been living in Elysium for thousands of years using Elysium's life-sustaining environment. He was God the creator of everything: the planet Elysium, the units inhabiting it, the ruins on Terra, the reaverbots, and the carbons. He was also apparently very close to Mega Man Trigger, and they shared a deep bond that was not common between the Master and any of his other units. Towards the end of the Master's life, he asked Trigger to take him to Terra, where Elysium's life-sustaining environment couldn't halt his aging. It was then that the Master asked Trigger to destroy the System Library, having realized that the summary execution of carbons was wrong, and that they deserved the chance to live and grow just as humans had. It was the Master's dying wish to Trigger, before his old age caught up to him and he died. However, he passed away with a better understanding and love for the people he had created. Paradise Lost And so, Trigger fought to destroy the System, and the entirety of the System fought back against him. However, despite the large opposition against Trigger, Yuna slowly came to realize where he was coming from. She decided to become a neutral party in the matter, instead observing how it played out. However, the Mother Unit of Elysium (known as Sera) was discontent with Yuna's decision, and came to Terra personally to deal with Trigger. She was significantly weakened outside of Elysium, and the two fought each other to a stalemate, both having expended all of their energy. It was then that Yuna seized the opportunity and locked them both away, placing them in stasis fields which she placed on separate islands. Trigger was forced to reset his system, so he could heal while in his stasis field. However, this forced him to wipe his memories, but rather than lose them, he stored them into Data for safekeeping. It was thousands of years after this that Trigger was found by Barrell, and raised to what he was today. However, it was then that Rock realized that the girl he had found on Forbidden Island was in fact Sera, and that the keys were not for the Mother Lode at all, but to reactivate the System Library and initialize the Carbon Reinitialization Program; a grander version of the Carbon Purification Program which was meant to "reset" the population of the entire planet. Trigger VS Sera To set things right, Yuna helped Rock find a shuttle that would take him to the planet Elysium, where he would confront Sera and stop her from initializing the Carbon Reinitialization Program, knowing full well what would happen to the planet Terra if he failed. He had to penetrate Elysium's defenses, reach the Master System Library, and stop the activation of the Carbon Reinitialization Program. Unfortunately, despite being successful, he was now effectively stuck on Elysium. And that was when he heeded the Call. Abilities & Skills Aside from being a digger who might quite possibly be the most advanced humanoid bio-android ever conceived, his physique is still that of a healthy teenager, and both his strength and agility are proportional to his size. However, the kid has incredible leg strength, which is rather obvious from the distances he can jump and the way he can dodge-roll most attacks. It should be noted though, that Rock's abilities aren't hindered in any way when he wears his blue armor; all it does is serve as extra protection. Armor His usual apparel consists of a large, layered, protective blue armor, with an orange metal backpack attached to the back of it and a black skintight full-body suit underneath it. For the most part, it simply serves as a more reliable protection against the reaverbots and extreme temperatures in underground ruins, but it also has communications equipment built into it to be able to communicate with his Spotter during digs. The armor is also easy to modify, and is currently sporting a modification to its feet that his sister Roll has dubbed the "jet skates". Buster Gun The Buster Gun is Rock's main weapon of choice, which he can will onto his left arm at any time. It fires controlled plasma bursts and has a seemingly endless power supply. He can tinker with the inside of the Buster and interchange some of its parts to affect its performance, able to change its energy output, attack power, range of fire, etc. However, he doesn't have enough adapters to be able to max out all the stats at once. Vertiline Relationships Deaths & Punishments Quotes Mega Man Legends *''"Roll! It's still active! The reactor's still running!"'' *''"Right! You see anything, let me know! Here we go!"'' *''"... What's going on?"'' *''"Oh, this? Yeah, the junk store man gave it to me... He said we could use this car to hook it up."'' *''"Hey! Cut it out! Don't you know you can't treat girls that way?"'' *''"Aren't you the girl who was being chased by that dog?"'' *''"Join up with pirates? I don't think so!"'' *''"Roll... I think I'd better go help them."'' *''"It worked! You did it, Roll! We're flying! We're flying!"'' *''"Me? My name is... Rock! Rock Volnutt!"'' *''"What's happening to me? This is the first time I've ever been here, but I feel like I've seen this before... Something is telling me there's danger here... that it shouldn't be opened..."'' *''"Reinitialize? I haven't understood a word of what you just said, but when you say "reinitialize", do you mean... NO!"'' *''"Oh, uh...It's nothing, really. I'm sorry that I scared you!"'' Mega Man Legends 2 *''"Don't worry, Roll! The Mother Lode can't be found that easily!"'' *''"... Roll, do you smell something burning?"'' *''"Don't talk-- you're hurt pretty bad. I can't do anything for you here-- I'm taking you back to the surface."'' *''"Can't have pizza without pepperoni!"'' *''"So that's their base! Don't worry, I'll get your sister out of there!"'' *''"Gee, I hope he's OK..."'' *''"Who is that? I feel like... I know him..."'' *''"Take you there? What? Wait! I-I know him... he's the Master! I-I remember now... I came here! I came here to Terra with the Master! And then... then..."'' *''"Memory? Da-Data??"'' *''"I know Roll! She'll come looking for us, no matter what happens!"'' Namco X Capcom *''"It's too dangerous to stay here, Roll."'' *''"W-What the? Gnosis?! What're they doing here?!"'' *''"Mega Man Juno... I'm sorry, but I'm going to destroy you again."'' *''"I was pretty worried there for a minute."'' *''"Do what...? Maybe if I had my wire launcher arm or something...!"'' *''"T-These guys came from another world... like us?!"'' *''"Becoming Aberrant... I said it, and yet I don't know myself what it means..."'' *''"Don't even think about trying to wreck the Flutter. We'll protect it no matter what!"'' *''"Your memory... if you get it back, you'll probably think of killing off the Carbons again... and before that can happen, I've got to...!"'' *''"You won't get rid of them that easy. And that's why... we can't let you get rid of us here either...!"'' *''"... I'm me, Roll. Rock Volnutt... That's my name."'' *''"Juno... I'll never see you again... Please sleep forever, in the sea of stars."'' Tatsunoko VS Capcom *''"Roll, did you upgrade my Buster without telling me?"'' *''"Uh oh. Roll is going to get really mad at me if I don't start conserving ammo..."'' *''"There's no reason for us to fight! Please, just stay down on the ground!"'' *''"Only a few bumps and scrapes, and I barely wased any ammo."'' *''"I don't know if you'd call it courage or whatnot. I just know that I refuse to lose in a fight!"'' *''"You look so sad... Just what is it that you're fighting for?"'' *''"Hmm, the Bonne family were actually more of a challenge than you..."'' *''"I have a lot of experience in fighting big robots."'' *''"I have an assortment of special weapons for almost every possible situation. They make for a good fight, don't they?"'' *''"Thanks to Roll's constant maintenance, my weapons pack that much more of a punch than yours!"'' *''"Wow... Armor that doesn't even dent when shot. Maybe I outta get something like that..."'' *''"You kind of remind me of Data with how energetic and rambunctious you are."'' *''"Heh... So you're pretty good with machines, eh? I think you and Roll would get along really well."'' Trivia *The name "Volnutt" is a portmanteau of the words "Bolts and Nuts". *He can actually remove his armor, as evidenced in the opening scene of Mega Man Legends 2. *Rock Volnutt's personality and nature very closely resemble the original Mega Man's, while Mega Man Trigger's role in canon more closely resembles Mega Man X's. *He seems to be good with animals, seeing how he shooed Paprika away from Tron as well as taking in stray cats. *There's a running gag in the first Legends game where you can choose to introduce yourself to the Junk Shop owners as "Hippopotamus". *Rock has seen Roll and Tron naked at least once over the course of the games. Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Mega Man